1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to methods and/or apparatuses for controlling torques in a permanent magnet synchronous motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Permanent magnet synchronous motors are used in various fields, such as electric automobiles, industrial devices, and electric home appliances, due to their high efficiency and strong durability. With the development of various control techniques, permanent magnet synchronous motors may be driven at high speed with high performance. During the driving of a permanent magnet synchronous motor, motor control may become unstable due to a change in motor speed, a change in ambient temperature, a variation in the direct current (DC) link voltage of an inverter, and a variation in motor parameters such as a voltage, a current, and a frequency. Therefore, there is a need for a permanent magnet synchronous motor control method that can stably transmit a torque to a load during the driving of a permanent magnet synchronous motor, even in the event of a change in motor speed, a change in ambient temperature, a variation in the DC link voltage of an inverter, and a variation in motor parameters.